The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting containers for liquids, e.g. bottles of various sizes, shapes or colours.
In breweries and mineral water factories it is a recurring problem that crates with return bottles do not contain bottles of the same size, shape or colour. It is, thus, a very time consuming process to sort out all these bottles, which is mostly done manually.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate these known disadvantages as regards the sorting of containers for liquids, especially in breweries and mineral water factories.